Tmnt 2nd mutation book 1:leo
by fireslash icedragon
Summary: What do the turtles do when their leader has a 2nd mutation a DRAGON mutation! Leo-centric
1. dart

What happens to the turtles when Leo undergoes another mutation a DRAGON mutation!

* * *

So it just started off another normal night right?

The turtles were up on the roof's of new York playing follow the leader with Leo in the lead when he stopped

hey what's wrong Leo don asked. I don't know don I just thought I heard something in the warehouse down there

maybe we should check it out said Raph taking out his sais yeah dudes lets check it out repeated mikey they jumped up on the roof

were Leo cut a little window to see through using his the building were all 4 of the shredders elite

what are they doing here asked don I'm not sure but let's kick there shells and with that all of them silently jumped

down into the warehouse. Where'd they go asked Mikey I'm not sure said Leo but I think we walked right

into a trap. You got that right said one of the elite where are you come out here and fight! Yelled Raph.

* * *

Mikey was sure they had just walked into a trap he was a little nervous right now because well he was hungry when he got hungry

he got nervous all he wanted to do right now was fight these loser elites pick up a pizza and go play ninja fight 4 the video game.

Mikey realised he wasn't paying attention to the fight so he snapped out of his daze and saw that the elite and his brothers were still

just throwing insults at each other their wasn't much movement until mikey saw a flicker of movement in the corner of the room

Leo must have noticed it to because his big brother flinched and glanced towards the corner where mikey saw some movement.

They must be trying to distract us by arguing with Raph not that it wasn't working don and Raph seemed oblivious to what

was going on. The orange clad turtle quickly became lost in thought until he got yanked back to reality when he heard

Leo yell watch out Mikey!

* * *

Leo had just seen some movement in one of the corners of the room he debated on whether to tell the others or not but thought better

of it after realising that that would probably result in the elite winning the fight because Leo would cause a distraction he was silent for

a while until he saw more movement in the corner it looked like one of the elite were over their...And they were aiming a dart straight at

Mikey!They must be trying to distract us leo thougt while this guy takes us out. Leo noticed the guy was aiming steadily now and was going

to shoot at any second! BAM! To late leo thought Mikey watch out he yelled and jumped protectively infront of his brother! aagh ! Leo yelled

as he felt the dart come into contact with his skin Leo! raph yelled and Donny came over in a rush to see what had happened to his brother.

Leo felt like a car had just ran over him he was in so much pain but at the same time could'nt feel anything what's happening leo thought

right before he blacked out.

* * *

Don didn't know why but the elite seemed more intrested in talking then fighting but until he heard Leo yell he wasn't all that interested in this

so called fight. Leo he yelled as he saw his older brother collapse on the ground Mikey was running towards Leo with don and Raph

right on his heel's


	2. take control

At the warehouse...

* * *

Raph was worried really worried Leo had blacked out and Donny said that his breathing was really shallow

hey raph said Mikey yeah said raph is leo gonna be ok yeah Mikey Leo's gonna be just fine said Raph gently

hey guys wher'd the elite go said don. Dunno said mikey Raph can you go look around said don Mikey can

you call april on the shell cell and tell her to bring the shellraiser over here. Sure said Mikey as Raph went over to check

if the elite were still in the warehouse.

* * *

Don was worried and fascinated as he sent raph over to see if the elite were still theyre on the dart was just something that should

have stopped Leo from moving it shouldn't have made him pass out unless Leo's genetic structure had been disturbed

by the dart. A few seconds later he heard Raph call out that the elite were gone. When Raph came back to check on Leo

he was muttering something about the elite being to chicken to face him. Mikey told them that April was in the area and

would be there In a matter of minutes.

* * *

When April got there Leo had stirred but hadn't wakened they all took turns telling April what had happened.

So Leo took a dart for mikey and now you can't wake him up april summed up yup that's the story

said don but I should be able to wake him up once I get him to the lab!

* * *

At the lab...

RAPH, MIKEY GET IN HERE don yelled what's wrong is leo okay said mikey loking concerned as

he rushed into the lab yeah he's fine... I think. What do you mean ya think asked raph well it looks like theyre

was someone else's DNA on the dart so I'm not what it would do to Leo I mean I'm CERTAIN it wont do

anything but I'll tell Leo to tell me everything that hurts. At that Leo stirred aaaagh Leo groaned as he sat up.

You okay leo yeah i'm fine he said but he looked timid and scared. Okay Leo said don I want you to

tell me everything that hurts right now nothing said leo really said don can you stay here while I

run a few more tests sure said Leo. I'd love to he said jokingly.

* * *

Leo knew he had told his brothers that nothing hurt but truthfully his head hurt like crazy and it felt like he had two minds

that were wresling for control of his head so said don are you sure nothing hurts Leo yep said Leo everythings fine.

So leo on that dart was some kind of DNA sample I'm not sure what kind of animal the DNA is from but if it's a powerful

animal which I'm certain it isn't it might be able to fight you for your mind and if it gains even a little control over you

you might end up morphing from a turtle to a different animal so if you start getting headaches let me know.

Leo didi'nt exactly know what don was talking about but he did know that he had to fight for his mind ALONE

* * *

dear,readers please review and im sorry for any grammar problems next chapter will have more action

please go easy on me this is my first story


	3. time to tell and change

At the lair 1 week later

* * *

Leo was in so much pain at the moment he didn't know how to deal with it for the past few days he had been taking out the pain on his brothers

but don was always bugging him about his head and why he was being so sulky lately right now Leo was out for a run with raph hey leo said raph

what said leo you've been actin kinda weird lately ever since you took a dart for mikey in that warehouse yeah well don't tell don but my heads

been bothering me your heads been bothering all of us Leo. Leo frowned as raph cracked the joke whenever someone made him mad his head started

to feel worse even though leo knew he had to fight the control of the DNA he wasn't sure he could for much longer he decided that he needed to tell

don what was going on.

* * *

back at the lair ...

don knew their was something that leo wasn't telling him and was surpripsed when leo came in telling him that he was having painful headaches

and thought that the DNA was taking over and that was why he was being so moody raph mikey get in here don yelled while he was strapping leo

in to the chair what's up don said mikey as he and raph were coming in leo's mind is being taken over by the D-aagggghhhh he was cut off by leo's

scream DON HELP!aagghh as he was yelling leo's body was morphing into a... DRAGON!

* * *

DON WHAT'S GOING ON yelled mikey i'm not sure mikey but raph get the gas quick before he breaks fr-rip! to late don yelled raph taking his

sais out wait don't hurt him its still leo hes just being controlled by that dna I got the trank dart great shoot it at leo but.. DO IT just then leo's

tail swung out of nowhere and hit mikey right in the gut LEO calm down bro don yelled right before raph shot the dart immediately leo shrunk

back to normal size and dropped to the don rushed to leo raph ran over to mikey hey mike you allright bro yeah i'm good said mikey

standing up what happened leo wacked you with his tail oh... yeah and Donny's checking up on him to make sure he's allright will he be okay

raph? mikey asked ...leo is going to be fine mikey I promise leo is going to be fine.

* * *

Leo felt the pain get stronger until he yelled and then morphed but it hadn't been the first time leo had kept his morphing a secret In an effort to

keep his family from being scared of him but now his family knew everything leo knew what he was doing but he had two minds now and the other side

to his mind could take over at any moment he had actually started to become friends with the dragon that was now part of his mind he even knew that

the dragon thought his family were threats right now but leo found it hard to talk to his scaly friend while he was in form leo saw that his friend

had hit mikey with his tail and immiediatly felt bad for his younger brother or atleast he did until raph hit him with a trank dart and then it was lights

out for leo...

* * *

please comment thanks for reading will get another chapter up soon


	4. bye bye 2nd mindwings are coming

In the lab ...

* * *

Don was fascinated that leo could morph into a dragon and when looking at leo's brain functions it seemed as if there was another mind in leo's

mind once leo woke up don would have to question him about headaches and backpain in the meantime don went to consult master splinter about

Leo's health as he was walking down the corridor he heard mikey and Raph talking about leo and was going to ask them to accompany him

to master splinter's room but then thought better of it because don knew his brothers well and knew they would probably add in stuff about

Leo's mood and raph would say that leo's easier to beat then usual at sparring which wouldn't exactly help the matter at hand. So he went to

splinters room alone and knocked on the door softly come in my son said master splinter and don opened the door slowly master I'd like

to talk to you about leo yes my son I understand that Leonardo is morphing said splinter yes master but he's morphing into a dragon and I'm not sure

exactly how to treat it until Leo wakes up exclaimed Donny I just hope that he's not having back pains or headaches what would it mean if he

did asked splinter well master if this dragon has really taken over part of Leo than i'm not sure how to reverse it unless we can give leo

a specific medicen and also perform a ritual on him but from what I can tell Leo will morph back to his dragon form if we do either to him.

DONNY!a voice yelled YES MIKEY don yelled back LEO'S AWAKE mikey yelled COMING! don yelled and as he headed for the door he turned back

and offered his master to come see Leo yes donnatello I will accompany you to your brother and don set of with with splinter in toll.

* * *

After he and Raph had a talk he heard leo groaning in the lab and gave don a shout so mikey went ahead in to check on leo.

Hey Mikey said Leo hey Leo how u do'in asked mikey fine but my back hurts like shell just with that don walked in did you just say that your back hurt don

said his voice shaking yeah said leo is that a problem he growled in a dangerously low voice no its not a problem if you want wings

on your back. w-wings yeah said don it looks like your growing dragon wings because of th- aaaggghh DON ITS HAPPENING AGAIAGGHH

Leo Mikey said as he stepped forward but Don blocked him no mikey don't go near him right now Raph get the trank dart shell don we don't have any more

wha-oof leo had just slapped don with his tail thank god his wings hadn't grown in yet but according to don they should grow in in about a week

if they didn't find a cure for leo. suddenly mikey felt a sharp pain in his back and realized dragon Leo had just kicked him as he got up

he noticed master splinter on leo's back and soon noticed that master splinter was trying to pressure point leo to make him sleep and

raph was trying to hold leo down even though leo was 3 times bigger than he was so mikey decided to jump up and help raph wresle leo to the ground but as he jumped on

dragon leo dragon leo unleashed a cry of pain and a small stub came out of his left shoulder and master splinter took the window of opportunity and pressure

pointed leo and his older brother fell silent but this time something was different with the way leo came out of dragon form this

time when he shrunk he fell from the sky but avoided hitting his head when don caught him guy's don said after strapping leo in to the labs

chair whatevers happening to leo is happening fast and i'm not sure if I can fix It without hurting leo badly...

* * *

In the lab don was noticing changes in leo's body for example he had a tail and that stub on his left shoulder was still their and growing Donatello may I enter said master

splinter of course said don and went to tell splinter what was happening so I think if we strap him in tight and meditate to reach are minds out to him that we

might be able to get leo back but I'm not sure if we could stop the mutation but we'll be able to stop that dragon from taking over his mind but he'd eat more and

get bigger and their might be more side effects well Donatello call Michelangelo and Raphael in and tell them whats going on and we'll start as soon as

your brother wakes up okay master splinter i'll be right back...

* * *

Raph was waiting for Leo to wake up which might take a while according to don... when leo finaly stirred his eyes were purple and he looked tired

okay guys you ready don asked yes they all responded okay my sons you are ready now concentrate on your brother huh what are you doing

asked leo your brothers are riding you of that dragon now my son be ready to morph Donatello has said that once they start you will morph again

all right master splinter i'm ready and with that leo mutated.

* * *

As mikey concentrated on leo he thought about what it would be like if his big brother turned into a dragon turtle it would be

cool if leo could give him a ride on his wings but he liked his brother as he was now he was focused on leo until he heard master splinter tell

him that leo was back to normal and when mikey opened his eyes and saw leo but his brother still had a tail and and his left stub but

now leo also had a few scales along his plastron well don said I guess it didn't fully work but now leo's mind is safe thank goodness

exclaimed leo those head aches were killing me well youre good now said don yep but once these wings grow in

were going to have to go to april and caseys farm to test them out I don't know leo maybe that isn't a good idea I think we should go to the

fields so you wont tear your wings okay but could I stay in the lab for the night don sure leo com on lets get you set up and with that raph led him away

* * *

Please comment on things you want me to include in the next few chapters and I will try to include some of the ideas thanks for reading

I should have another chapter up tomorrow!


	5. karai find's out and more dart's

In the lab

* * *

Hey Leo don said as he was waking up but he soon realized that his older brother was still sleeping so don decided to go

talk to raph who was probably in the dojo beating the shell out of his boxing bag. As Don was walking to the dojo he could hear

raph and mikey sparring hey guys don said as he walked in hey don how's fearless leader? raph asked as don came in and started

practising his lotus kata well leo's doing fine but his wing stubs grew a little bigger he was squirming a little in the night to but other than that

he seemed fine as don finished the 3 turtles heard a blood curdling shriek coming from the lab COMING LEO don shouted and rushed of with Mikey and Raph

Leo what's up bro said Mikey as he came into the lab my b-back it h-h-hurts well Leo it looks like you right wing just grew another foot and your

left one is starting to get some webbing and judging from how fast your wings are growing they should be done growing in I'd say 3 days but during those days

It's gonna be a very painful process exclaimed Donny! Uh in English please asked mikey well said don leo's wings got bigger and theyre gonna be done

growing soon but it's gonna hurt a lot while they grow. So do you want some painkillers Leo sure I'd like some thanks Mikey no prob bro and with that

Mikey went to go find some painkiller's.

* * *

Leo had just woke up and a pain like their were hot coals shot through his back and he let lose a shriek and he heard don, Mikey and Raph

run to come find him and he soon learned that he would have a full pair of dragon wings in a few days but it would also hurt him a lot

right now leo was taking pain killer's and was about to go out for a run but mikey intervened and told him that he wanted to come for a run to

so Leo let Mikey tag along with him for the training exercise. So Leo mikey asked how do your wing's feel right now? well mikey their a little sore

but they feel better then they did this morning well I'm glad they don't hurt to much big bro hey mikey yeah Leo did you hear that? Hear what

theyre was a noise behind that chimney do you want to check it out? Sure bro let's go as they made their way over to the chimney they heard a

shuffling noise and leo held his finger's up 3,2 and 1 both brothers jumped out and infront of that chimney was...

* * *

Back at the lair...

* * *

Raph was angry Leo got all the attention around here Leo was the leader Leo is a Dragon Raph didn't know what he had to do to get a speck of

attention around the lair...

* * *

On the roof's ...

standing infront of them was...KARAI leo practically screamed at the top of his lungs oh hey leo what's with the tail and mini wings she said deviously uh um leo stammered

Leo's turning into a dragon mikey called out joyfully a dragon huh i'll have to tell my father and the female ninja attemted to run off but before she could

Leo grabbed her arm and threw her against the chimney Karai what's it gonna take for you not to tell anyone Leo asked well since you asked she said slyly

me you here midnight unless of course you want me to tell everyone your secret okay karai see you here at midnight okay see you soon leo she said sweetly to sweetly...

* * *

When they got back to the lair Mikey was worried about leo's meeting with Karai and even though leo had told him not to tell anyone

Mikey planed to follow leo in case he needed a fellow turtle to save his shell. Mikey was going to go tell don until he realized that if leo found out

he'd probably kick his little bro's shell and get pretty mad at Mikey still leo decided to tell don but not Raph cause he would go up and probably start

a fight with Leo witch wouldn't be the greatest but Mikey understood that leo had to go because if karai told the shredder then he'd probably

get baxter stockman to capture leo and then experiment on him and see what makes leo tick. which nobody would like because baxter would take his

big brother apart and put him together again so he went into the lab and spoke to don about Leo.

* * *

It was almost midnight and don and Mikey had just seen Leo come quietly out of his room and were now following his brother along the roof tops

until they came to one that don saw had a huge chimney on the roof and him and mikey took their places on the roof next to it and silently

watched as Leo nervously waited for Karai when karai showed up she smoothly did a backflip and landed on the roof that leo was waiting on

and she looked behind her as if making sure that theyre was no one following and don thought he saw her cast a nervous look in the direction of Leo's

wing's but then she calmly walked over to Leo and said that they would fight and if she won she could tell the shredder about Leo's wings

but if she lost (which according to her would never happen) that she would not say a word about Leo's state to any one and so she drew her katana and

Leo drew his two and the fight began and don braced himself to jump in if Leo was losing and don saw that Mikey was doing the same

as Don watched he saw that karai was taking out some kind of dart but Leo didn't seem to notice so don got up and yelled LEO LOOK OUT

SHE'S GOT SOME KIND OF DART and of course don thought he was helping but he had distracted Leo so karai had an opportunity and she took it so she

took the dart and shot it at leo and it hit Leo right in the plastron and almost as soon as it hit leo he doubled over and collapsed on the rooftop

looks like I won karai said before she ran of quick as a cheetah KARAI YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS don shouted as he and mikey made their way towards Leo

Leo bro can you hear me god don what's wrong with him I think he's just sleeping don responded but let's take him back to the lair before someone

hear's us ok don and together the lifted up their sleeping brother and brought him back to the lair...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter now please review on this would you like a lot of small chapters that come out faster or bigger but less chapters that come with

a wait and if you review on stuff you want I the story I should be able to put some in please keep an eye out for other stories by me too !


	6. Training takes it's toll on fearless

Back at the lair Raph's pov

* * *

"My sons what has happened" master splinter asked don and mikey as they came in carrying a limp Leo.

"Well Don explained it all happened when Leo and Mikey..."

By the end of the story Raph couldn't believe that his two younger sibling's had kept such a big secret from him.

"My sons you shouldn't have let Leonardo go out their your brother could have been seriously injured Donnatello I expected more from you."

"I'm sorry master but I couldn't let karai tell the shredder about Leonardo's condition he would have been captured and experimented on."

"I understand my son's you could not risk your brother's safety" Master Splinter exclaimed.

And as master splinter finished speaking Leo stirred "uuuggghh what happened" Leo muttered.

"Well said Mikey you were fighting Karai on that roof and you were doing really good until Don here Distracted you so then she took a dart and shot it at you then me and Don brought you back THE END"

"So you and Don followed me without me knowing I would have said good job but Mikey I told you not to follow me and not to tell anyone "said Leo loudly.

"Well Mikey began slyly I didn't tell anyone with the name anyone and I thought that was what you meant ".

" Oh sure and turtles can fly " Leo responded back swiftly.

"Well you're a turtle and you'll be able to fly soon "Mikey stated

"Y-you wa-walked right into that one Leo" Don said through chuckles.

* * *

Raph's POV

* * *

And as the day went on Leo had all of us join him in the dojo for a quick training session.

"So what are we workin on today fearless"? Raph asked.

"Well I was thinking that that we could spar or we could practise some kata's which one would you guy's rather do"

"Let's go with sparring I could kick your shell Raph" Mikey said deviously!

"Wanna bet wise guy" Raph said threatingly.

"Yeah Raph I do!" Mikey shouted.

"Well Don I guess were sparring partners" Leo said.

"Yep bring it on Leo" Don said.

And so they took their positions and posed their threats to get each other on edge "hajime" Leo shouted and the sparring begun!

* * *

Mikey's POV

* * *

So me and raph are sparring he's throwing ton's of punches 123 Mikey counted as he paired each of Raph's punches with his secret move... Ninja smoke bombs!

"Y'know Mikey he heard Don say while sparring with Leo say those are just supposed to be for battle's not sparing.

"Well Donny my son I said jokingly with my best Master Splinter voice you should not put them were Michelangelo can see them.

"Ha ha very funny mikey Don said while chuckling and right as he finished that Leo gave him a kick to the head and Don tumbled.

And Leo used his advantage and knocked Don's bow staff out of his hand and put his katanas up to Don.

But as Don was about to yield Leo cried out in pain and collapsed on the dojo floor!

* * *

Raph's POV

* * *

"Leo"! Raph cried out as the eldest hit the ground and blacked probably out of pain.

"Don is it the wing's again Mikey asked ?

"No Mikey I Don't know what caused it it could have been anything but Mikey Raph could you bring Leo to the lab so I can see what caused him to

have so much pain that he would black out."

"Are you sure we wiped that dragon thing from his mind completely" asked Raph.

"shell Raph no i'm not totally sure but with all of our mind power I'm pretty sure that we wiped that guy out completely"

"So your not completely sure " Raph summed up.

As he finished the sentence Leo's eyes fluttered open and he groaned "what happened" Leo asked.

* * *

Don's POV

* * *

As Don got closer to Leo to make sure everything was alright Leo looked up at him and for the first time since Leo had woken up Don noticed

that Leo's eye's were an odd colour they were a dark purple!

Leo must have noticed Don looking at him weirdly because Leo asked me what was wrong so I looked over at Raph and Mikey and they seemed

to be staring as if hypnotized at Leo's eyes.

And obviously they weren't going to say anything so I took the liberty myself and told Leo that his eye's were glowing an odd purple colour

and Leo looked down as if trying to hide his eyes from his brother's(and probably was)but Don wanted to make Leo feel comfortable so he told

Leo that he didn't have to hide his eyes and so Leo looked up and glanced around and then GROWLED at his brother's.(that's right growled)

Um Leo Mikey asked you okay and just as he finished Leo let loose a cry of pain and put his hands over his eyes as if to stop the pain...

* * *

So what do you guy's think I tried a new writing style and I would like to know and you would have to post this by Tuesday night at the latest

if you want me to make the dragon take over leo again or if this growling was just because his eyes are changing please post by Tuesday night

THANK'S FOR READING!


	7. authors note

hey guys I heard what tmntlover said and I feel bad about ending the story so guess what ill be starting it again but im going to need some help

cause I don't think im going to have enough ideas to finish it so please please please post some ideas so I can finish it thank you bye!:)


	8. we meet drago

Raph's Pov

* * *

"Leo what's wrong" Mikey shouted!

"Ah my head it-it" as Leo said this his voice changed to another one a familiar one thought Raph .

As he starred at his older brother in horror he noticed that Leo's eyes had changed and that the wing's were now fully grown.

"Don Mikey yelled what's going on"

"I'm not sure Don yelled It might be the other dragon that was In his head but why would it be back I'm pretty sure we wiped that dude out"!

"Well what's that then dude "Mikey yelled as Leo got up and roared but when he finished he just sat again.

Huh, weird Raph thought Leo looked like he was about to attack but he didn't...

Instead leo just said...

"Hello" said leo cheerfully.

"Ummmm leo are you okay"?Don was saying.

"just peachy but i'm not your brother Leonardo you can call me Drago I am the king of dragon's the lord of the skies the supreme ruler of flames" Drago was saying

as he went on and on about all the different titles he was called by.

And as the dragon was talking Mikey was a different story all the normally chatty turtle was doing was staring dumbly at the Leo/dragon dude!

* * *

Mikey's POV

* * *

Leo had just turned into a dragon and the dragon was friendly!?

As the dragon was chatting on still he just stopped mid-sentence and said "Im being rude I should have told you turtles why i'm in your brothers body by now".

"Yes well if your going to tell us we might as well get master splinter" Don said to drago.

"yes I think it would be best for our master to hear my story" drago replied calmly

"Okay then ill go get him! I yelled as I ran swiftly to my fathers room...

* * *

sorry for the short chapter but it might take me a bit to get some ideas for the story..


End file.
